Thoughts
by EpPeep123
Summary: UPDATE: This will mainly follow this pre-story, although not always: Sarah Jane begged. She begged. And the Doctor agreed. Now Sarah Jane is in another world with the metacrisis. And Rose is back on with the rest of the Journey's End crew, after Rose's mum is dropped back home. All my OTPs are together! Mickey/Martha, Donna/Jack, Rose/10!
1. Back Home

This chapter is going to be:

Everyone's thoughts during Journey's End, while flying the earth back home.

* * *

_Rose_

I am overwhelmed with joy and love. So much love. Love for my Doctor and all the wonderful people aboard the wonderful blue Box. This Box with the strength to fly the Earth home. The whole Earth!

* * *

_Jackie_

As I step back from the console per the Doctor's request, slightly peeved, I am still amazed at the energy in the console room. Martha and Donna are laughing together while piloting, Jack is pulling a string and looking suggestively at everyone in the room, Rose is with her Doctor. Sarah Jane, the duplicate, and Mickey are flipping levers. Everyone is so happy as they tow the Earth back home.

* * *

_Sarah Jane_

All these wonderful people. I can see now why the Doctor left me- there are so many other fantastic humans out there for him to meet, and love, and travel with. I love him even more now, if that is possible. And, I've finally, after all these years, decided to forgive him.

* * *

_Jack_

As the Earth is restored to its position in the sky, I am nearly bowled over by Sarah Jane coming to hug me. _She's a bit old, but she'll d-_

"Oof!" A certain ginger knocks into me, pushing aside Sarah Jane, and embraces me tightly. Surprised at first, I hug back wholeheartedly. I shake my head internally. _No. Only this one will do._

* * *

_Donna_

_Ka-chunk! _The Tardis stops as cheers fill the console room. I look over at that incredibly attractive young man, currently being almost attacked by Sarah Jane, and we embrace, shoving her aside in the process. He is grinning into my shoulder. I feel him mouth two words. "Chips later?"

* * *

_Metacrisis_

I look over at my duplicate. Well, technically I'm his duplicate. But either way, the emotions running through me are a wibbly-wobbly mess. I love Rose. Well, of course I do- _he _does, and I share his memories and thoughts up to the point when I was created, when we became two separate beings. She is laughing with _him, _always will be. That's just how I am. Always second best.

* * *

_Martha_

Oh, Rose. You're all he ever talked about. Rose this, Rose that. But that's all right. I can see how much he loves you. You, never me. Never trusted me to make my own decisions. Told me not to use the Oster-Haargen Key. But I can think too, Doctor. For myself. And in this moment, the happiest of my life, I can say truthfully that I understand. Understand that you never loved me. And realize, I'm fine with that.

* * *

_Mickey_

Oh, that Doctor. Stealing Rose, pushing me to the back. But in this moment, he's returned to save the day. Yet Again. However, I seem to have found another girl... one with skin like mine... I am planning to ask out Martha Jones.

* * *

_Doctor_

This is the best job I've ever done, and Rose seems to agree. She is laughing, turning knobs, flipping switches. The most beautiful girl I've ever met, and the best person, I daresay. My thoughts are only dampened a bit by the fact of what is to happen later, at Bad Wolf Bay...


	2. Hide and Seek part 1

OK, this is just my fluff-fic-addicted brain running wild, with all my OTPs. ALL. OF. THEM.

Anyway, allons-y!

* * *

Rose wakes up to a familiar face. "Hey, Rose Bud," he grins at her.

Rose knows several things at that moment. 1. She is very hungover. 2. She has no idea why. 3. Rose Bud is her Doctor's special nickname for her when... something. She can't remember. 4. She would very much like to remember, but has a slight fear of it. Best to try and forget it entirely.

She looks down at herself. She is completely naked. Looks like it's coming back now.

"Doctor?"

Already halfway out the door, he stops and looks back at her. "What happened?" she asks.

"Well, we ended up on a planet that serves excellent rum, and..."

She gets it now. "Thank you, you can go."

Oh, sweet Lord.

When dressed, she heads into the console room. She sees a certain ginger there, advancing on Captain Jack, who is sleeping in a harness between two coral struts, with a bucket of water. Donna grins at Rose and Martha, the latter of which is off to the side observing. Mickey is evidently still sleeping. "Oh Rassilon, what have I gotten myself into this time?" mutters the Doctor.

Donna's bucket of water sloshes menacingly and rather loudly as she advances on her boyfriend. Suddenly, he awakes with a shout and springs himself at Donna, flinging the water back in her face. "Oi! Watch it, immortal- I- don't- even-" She collapses into a fit of giggles.

Mickey, still sleepy, steps out into the console room. "Are you telling me I'm really the only one to not get laid last night?"

"No, Jack didn't. I wasn't in the mood to shag someone who was dead drunk," explains Donna.

"Well, now that this drama is done, I have a challenge for all of you," says Martha, the only one who's gotten over her laughing fit. "Let's play Hide and Seek!"

The console room goes silent. Mickey speaks up. "You are on, girl!" he shouts.

Rose raises her hand. "I'll be It?" she suggests. She knows it's going to be hell, what with all the TARDIS' different rooms and such, but she wants to assuage the sexual tension between herself and the Doctor, by separating them, even for just the time being. He looks like he wants to throw himself on her again.

"60 seconds, and no cheating!" proclaims Mickey. "Ready, set, go!"

Rose covers her eyes and begins to count. "60... 59... 58..."

The Doctor strategically heads for the pool.

"49... 48... 47..."

Mickey and Martha head for the linen closet. After last night, when Martha had banished her drunk boyfriend to the couch, they need some alone time.

"35... 34... 33..."

Jack swiftly scales a coral strut, and promptly falls to the floor with a thud. Donna picks him up off the floor and locks him in a closet before he has a chance to even think that they could hide together.

"22... 21... 20..."

Donna sprints off into a back corridor. Finding a linen closet, she promptly disregards the option due to the slurping coming from inside. She shakes her head and walks on, finally finding an ajar floor panel. With some difficulty, she squeezes into the space below.

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

"Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

There will be a part 2, where the sexual tension is relieved... for real?! YAY!

No lemons, I can promise you. I don't do that kind of stuff.

All flames will be used to cook bacon.


	3. Hide and Seek part 2

Hi again! This is Hide and Seek part 2. Hope you like it! A lot of steamy fluff coming up... :P

On second thought, real-life steamy fluff would be gross.

* * *

Rose hears a splash. She grins and heads for the pool area, knowing who she will find there. She enters the room. "Doctor? I know you're there."

His voice sounds from behind the diving board. "Find me."

"I'll have to go swimming! And get my clothes wet!" she pouts. The Doctor's grinning face appears from his hiding place. "Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She grins back and runs to her room, where she changes into a bikini and returns. She splashes into the pool.

It's the Doctor's turn to pout. "Well, that's not exactly what I was expecting..."

She smacks him playfully. "Shut up."

He pulls her in for a kiss. It's the most awkward one they've had for a while, being in four feet of water and all that, but they manage. She places her hands on his chest and smiles at the beating of his hearts. She runs her hand through his spiky hair, and he nibbles her bottom lip, causing her to yelp. She attempts to grab him by his lapels and pull him closer, remembering too late that he is shirtless, and instead grabs a fistful of his chest hair. He pulls away with a twinkle in his eye.

"Rather interesting way to attempt to arouse a man, getting him by his chest hair, but I daresay it's working," he smirks at her.

"Oh, shush, you," she giggles, and goes in for more.

When they finally pull apart, both are breathing hard. "Well, let's go find the others, shall we?" she asks brightly. They dry off and set off to find the others.

A rattling is coming from the floor. Rose lifts up the panel and there's Donna, passed out cold. The Doctor quickly lifts her from her hiding place. "Blimey, she's overheated!"

"Doctor, want to play a prank on her?"

Five minutes later, they are back in the pool room with Donna's limp body. The Doctor checks her signs yet again. "Still OK." Rose gets out the rubber swim raft, and they gently place Donna on it, sending her out into the middle of the pool. "Ready?"

"Yup. Donna!" calls the Doctor softly. She begins to stir, and he gets his sonic ready. "What the hell am I doing in the middle of a p-"

"ZZZzzzZZZzzz!"

The sonic whines, and before Donna can react, the raft flips over. She comes up spluttering. Rose can't stop laughing at her face.

"Oi, you! I was having a nice little nap here!"

"You were passed out cold! Under the floor!" says Rose.

"Oi, shut it, you."

"D'you know where any of the others are?" Rose asks. "Well, actually, yes. I locked Jack in a closet off the main console room, and Mickey and Martha…"

"Are getting it on in the linens closet. Yes, I know," says the Doctor. "Want to prank them too?"

Mickey is lying on the floor of the closet. His girlfriend is asleep beside him, and he's happier than he's been in a long time. Suddenly, he hears two piercing whines outside. "Aah!" he screams. The noise is hurting his head; plus, they're both still naked. "Martha!"

"Urrnnnnggggh."

"Martha, wake up! The Doctor's coming!"

This gets her attention. "Oh my God. Grab some sheets, will ya?" Mickey obliges, as the wall begins to crack. Martha covers herself up and gazes fearfully at the wall. "Wha-" quivers Mickey. "Wha' is that?"

All at once, a gush of water pours out of the wall. "The sonic must have ruptured a water pipe! We've got to get out!" Martha bangs on the door. "Let us out!" Muffled giggles come from outside. She recognizes Rose and Donna's voices. "Doctor, keep them in there a little longer?" "Please?"

"They'll drown!"

"Oh, all right. Let them out."

The sonic whines and the door bangs open, releasing a flood of water into the narrow hallway, carrying Rose and the Doctor away.

"Help us!"

"WAAAHHHH!"

"Your turn!" calls Donna mockingly. She turns to the guilty couple. "No more shagging in the linen closet, 'kay?"

"Fine."

"We could all hear you."

"FINE! I said fine!"

Rose and the Doctor smash into the console. Laughing, Rose is the first to rise. "Doctor, what's that noise?" A banging is coming from the closet to their right. They approach the closet, and prepare to evict Jack, who they know is in there from the mutters of "oh, she's a hot one," and wonder how he had got his hands on a mobile device. The Doctor sonics the lock, as always, and busts in on Jack. "Drop the smartphone, we've got you."

"Derp."

"Derp?"

"I picked it up from 21st century Earth. Slang for 'Touché'."

"OK, fine. But give back my phone. And do me a favor, and delete the search history."

* * *

Later, everyone has gone to bed. Rose is reading a Book, while the Doctor is thinking.

Rose says, "This is one of the best days of my life."

The Doctor thinks, _I bet it could get better._

* * *

Please R+R! Luv ya! and all that jazz!


	4. Apple Grass

In which the gang returns to New Earth.

* * *

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_

_As the TARDIS lands, she steps out onto a beautiful green hillside, the Doctor close behind. "Rose Tyler, welcome to New Earth!" he declares. Laughing, she ducks as a futuristic flying car sweeps over their heads. "What's that smell?" she inquires. "Apple grass," he replies, and she giggles. "Apple grass..."_

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" asks Martha as she steps out of the TARDIS. "It's delicious!"

"Apple grass, Martha. Apple grass!" declares Rose happily. She laughs and heads over to the Doctor, leaning on his arm. "Remember the first time we were here? When you got possessed by Cassandra?" he asks.

"Sure!"

"Let's reenact it!"

With Martha, Mickey, Jack, and Donna looking on in amusement, they begin to act.

Stepping out onto the hill once more, Rose, in a fit of giggles, says, "Lovely smell!"

"No, no, no! That's not what you said at all! You said, 'Travelling with you, I really love it!'"

"No, that was later! I said, 'Wow!'"

"Shut up!"

He grins wickedly, and continues. "Oh let's go to that hospital, Doctor!" squeals Rose in an impossibly high-pitched voice. "Yes, let's!" he responds. They walk a few steps, and get in separate "lifts". Rose says, "Going down," as the Doctor says, "Going up". Rose shrieks as she pretends to get doused with water. They step out, and the Doctor, as Chip, assaults Rose, and puts Cassandra into her. Once reunited with the Doctor, she smiles seductively and simply kisses him. After this has gone on for about twice as long as it normally should, the others get bored and leave.

"Well, let's, um, explore?"

* * *

A shortie, but what the heck.


End file.
